Secreto
by ShTee24
Summary: Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka son las chicas nuevas de la escuela, Naruto pronto descubre que son diferentes a las demás y se hace su amigo, comienza a sentir algo por Sakura, la sonriente pelirrosada, y cuando el crea que todo esta más que perfecto, un horrible secreto amenazara con arrebatarle a su nuevo descubrimiento. NARUSAKU


**_HOLA A TODOS!_**

_Perdón por tardar en el otro fic, pero estoy batallando con una parte... pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro NARUSAKU por su puesto y este es en un universo alterno, osea mundo normal, nada de ninjas... Espero y les guste, esta vez los narrara Naruto, a ver como queda._

_Gracias por leeer, dejen sus comentarios._

Nunca fui un chico popular, pero tampoco era del montón, sobresalía bastante en los deportes, pero en los estudios era un desastre y cuando se trata de números soy aun peor, pero siempre tengo a Hinata Hyuga. Ella me ayuda a estudiar para al menos pasar los exámenes.

-Vamos Naruto-Kun, son las nueve y media y aún no te aprendes absolutamente nada del factor equis-Dijo suspirando.

Ella, mi mejor amiga desde que entramos a la preparatoria, era bastante tímida cuando la conocí, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella comenzara a hablar y a desenvolverse conmigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan dulce y amable, además de mi madre, Hinata era callada, inteligente y amable, muy amable, tanto que a veces las chicas lograban pasar sobre ella, y eso no me gustaba para nada. Hinata provenía de una larga familia de hombres y mujeres poderosas, sin embargo, ella parecía más un perrito asustado que un lobo feroz.

-Está bien… ¡Pero es que no entiendo nada!-Grite desesperado, odiaba más que a nada las matemáticas.

Pero ella como siempre rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-A las diez me tengo que ir, así que apúrate-Dijo comenzando a explicarme de nuevo todo el procedimiento.

-¡Naruto!-Grito mi madre desde las escaleras-¡Hinata debe de tener algo de hambre! ¡Bajen a cenar!

Mi estómago rugió y Hinata se rio un poco.

-Deberíamos de seguir estudiando-Dijo la pelinegra.

Hinata y mi madre se llevaban bien, aunque a mi madre le desesperaba que la chica fuera tan tímida y callada. Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre, una pelirroja con el temperamento de un demonio, pero con la sonrisa de un ángel, ama de casa y encantadora mujer. Mi madre era la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca jamás, y la admiro por ello.

Venció al cáncer, o el demonio como ella le dice, justo después de que yo naciera. Siempre dijo que lo había vencido porque yo le había dado fuerzas de hacerlo, pero no entiendo de qué manera si era un bebé.

Mi madre como siempre hablaba hasta por los codos y Hinata asentía con una sonrisita nerviosa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo le va a Naruto con las matemáticas?-Pregunto mi madre sirviendo más leche en mi vaso.

-Bien-Mintió.

Yo reí nervioso y mi madre removió mi cabello.

-Más te vale pasar-Dijo apuntándome con el dedo y los ojos entrecerrados.

Volví a reír nervioso y ella se carcajeo, como siempre.

-Tú puedes hijo… Iré a sacar la ropa de la secadora, cualquier cosa pídanmela-Dijo mi madre alternando la mirada en ambos.

-Gracias señora Namikaze-Dijo Hinata agachando un poco la cabeza, como una pequeña reverencia.

Mi madre me miro extrañada como siempre y se encogió de hombros. Le parecía que era demasiado educada, demasiado monótona, pero a mí me parecía normal.

-_No me malentiendas corazón, ella es buena persona, pero algo le falta. Le falta chispa, no sé, un buen humor y las ganas de hacer lo que ella quiera_-Me había dicho una vez.

Kushina salió de la cocina y Hinata respiro.

-¿Qué sucede? Siempre tiemblas como gelatina cuando mi madre está cerca-Dije apuntándola con el tenedor, luego tome otro bocado.

-No es nada… Es solo que me da algo de vergüenza-Dijo lo mismo de siempre.

Rodé los ojos y le sonreí. Hinata llevaba dos años yendo a mi casa y siempre se ponía así. Era extraño.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, Hinata se fue de la casa. Yo subí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama boca abajo, odiaba las matemáticas con todo mi corazón.

Puse algo de música y me di por vencido al ver que no podía descifrar el maldito factor equis. Mi madre me cortaría el cuello cuando se diera cuenta que reprobaría el examen. Y sería mi fin.

Al día siguiente mi despertador sonó. Abrí los ojos que ardían, y trate de ponerme de pie.

-No, solo un minuto más.

Volví a acostarme y rápidamente sentí la comodidad de mis cobijas abrazar mi cuerpo. Caí rendido ante tal comodidad y me dormí fácilmente.

Sin embargo, había sido un gran error. Mi madre me lanzo un balón de baloncesto justo en la nuca.

-¡Despiértate que hoy tienes la prueba!-Grito enfurecida.

-¡Eso dolió mujer!-Grite sentándome en la cama y me tome la nuca.

-¡No me hagas darte otro mocoso!-Dijo frunciendo el ceño, casi pude ver su cabello rojizo flotar. Así que rápidamente corrí de mi cama hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¡En cinco minutos te quiero desayunado!-Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yo corrí hacía la regadera y no dure más de tres minutos enjabonando mi cuerpo y enjuagándolo. No podía llegar tarde de nuevo, si no, sería suspensión, además del bendito examen. Salí del cuarto de baño y cogí el uniforme de la escuela con la misma rapidez que un rayo. Me puse todo el uniforme y tome la mochila, corrí escaleras abajo y mi padre estaba ahí, leía un periódico con una taza de café en la mano.

-Pensé que llegarías en dos días-Dije sorprendido.

-Me gusta sorprenderlos-Dijo bajando el periódico. Solté la mochila y camine hacia él. Mi padre extendió sus brazos y me dio un abrazo.

-Te extrañe-Dije sonriendo en el abrazo.

-Yo también, hijo. Los extrañe mucho, pero creo que tienes un examen, así que vete ya-Dijo soltándome.

¡El maldito examen! Perdí la calma y corrí hacia mi mochila.

-¡Los veo en la tarde!-Grité en la puerta.

-¡Naruto tu desayuno!-Escuche gritar a mi madre, mi estómago gruño pero ya no tenía tiempo. Cerré la puerta y corrí sin parar hasta la parar del autobús.

Para mi bendita suerte, llovía como nunca así que las gotas de agua caían fieras sobre mi cuerpo y mojaban todo a su paso, a mí se me dificultaba con tanta lluvia, pero logre divisar la fila de sombrillas subir al autobús, así que sonreí de satisfacción, lograría llegar a tiempo.

Hinata no subía al autobús, a ella la llevaba en auto un chofer privado. Así que me senté al lado de un amigo de siempre. Shikamaru Nara.

-¡Shika!-Dije a modo de saludo sentándome a su lado.

-Naruto-Dijo saludándome el también-De modo que se te olvido el paraguas…

Me rasque la nuca y me reí nervioso.

-No me fije que llovía y ya iba algo tarde.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estudiaste?

Ladee la cabeza.

-Hinata me ayudo anoche… ¡Así que voy a pasar!

Shikamaru se rio un poco. Él estaba entre los más inteligentes de la clase, con resultados casi perfectos en todas las clases y era extraño, porque aun siendo así, atraía a un montón de chicas.

Era algo serio, pero me caía bien. En todo el camino me la pase hablándole del juego de futbol que tendría aquella tarde, iríamos contra el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, un creído de lo peor.

Él era el más inteligente de la clase, el más popular, el mejor en deportes, y el más imbécil de toda la escuela preparatoria de Konoha.

El Uchiha siempre me había caído mal, era como la peste o algo por el estilo. Había estado conmigo desde preescolar y desde preescolar me molestaba. Se creía el rey del universo porque todas las chicas se la pasaban alrededor de él, y se creía superior al ni siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

-Veo que sigues con esa tonta rivalidad con Sasuke, eh-Dijo alzando una ceja mientras miraba al frente.

No tuve que responder nada, con solo inflar las mejillas, cruzarme de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado, Shikamaru entendió que no quería seguir hablando sobre Sasuke.

Al llegar a la preparatoria todos bajaron del autobús y Shikamaru accedió a compartir su paraguas conmigo. Deje parte de mis cosas en el casillero y saque otras, luego me dirigí al salón de clases al lado de Rock Lee, un chico de cejas bastante gruesas y con una horrible obsesión por el karate.

-Vamos Naruto-Kun, deberías de entrar conmigo al equipo escolar, Guy-Sensei es genial-Decía a mi lado, mientras yo me rascaba la nuca tratando de encontrar una manera amable de declinar su invitación.

-Mi madre se volvería loca, odiaría que me golpearan en el rostro o peor aún que yo golpeara a alguien…

-Todo un bebe-Dijo una voz detrás de mí-Teme.

Me di media vuelta y lo encaré.

-No creo que le importe que te rompa la cara a ti, Dobe.

Sasuke me sonrió de medio lado y siguió caminando, golpeándome con un hombro en el pecho, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacerle algo Rock Lee me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

-No vale la pena Naruto-Kun.

Yo bufé y me solté del chico algo brusco, luego seguimos caminando al salón. Siempre tenía que pasar algo con Sasuke Uchiha, o me ponía el pie cuando pasaba a su lado, o decía cosas como aquella.

Al entrar al salón me senté en el lugar habitual, hasta al fondo, al lado de una ventana. No me gustaba estar en medio, me gustaba ver los árboles y el cielo.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera abriste el cuaderno cuando me fui-Dijo Hinata colocando su mochila en la banca de al lado.

Me reí nervioso.

-Estaba muy cansado-Le dije.

Hinata me sonrió y se sentó al frente.

-Dejare que copies de mi examen-Dijo susurrando-Pero trata de no hacerlo tan evidente esta vez, Naruto-Kun.

Yo me rasque la cabeza y sentí un rubor cubrir mis mejillas. Unas semanas antes tratando de copiar a Hinata me incline tanto que caí al suelo de bruces con todo y banca, así que además de que todo el salón riera a carcajadas, me mandaron a detención, tuve un castigo de una semana y el profesor de la asignatura de ortografía me puso un gran cero de color rojo en el examen.

-¡Todos cierren sus cuadernos y no quiero absolutamente nada sobre la mesa!-Grito una maestra entrando al salón de clases-¡Tendremos examen y no quiero sorprender a nadie copiando! ¿Entendido?

Varios contestaron que sí, y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, incluyéndome. Mientras la maestra sacaba de su maletín las hojas del examen aproveche para echarle una mirada a Hinata y hacerle un guiño con el ojo derecho, ella se sonrojo como era de costumbre y yo voltee al frente. La maestra comenzó a repartir examen por examen, y mientras lo hacía posaba su astuta mirada sobre las bancas, jamás entendía porque, hasta que una vez Shikamaru me explico que lo hacía en busca de alguna nota escrita sobre ella para copiar.

Cuando puso el examen sobre mi butaca y vi que solo había cinco problemas, me di cuenta que iba a reprobar.

Todos eran del maldito factor equis.

-Espero y haya estudiado jovencito Namikaze, odiaría tener que llamar a sus padres para que vinieran de nuevo para hablar de su desempeño académico…

Justo cuando la maestra termino de decirme aquello se escuchó que dieron tres frustrados golpes a la puerta. La maestra le lanzo una mirada al chico que se sentaba al frente y este abrió la puerta.

Jamás, lograría olvidar ese momento de mi vida. Fue cuando la vi por primera vez en toda mi existencia.

-Oh pero si son las chicas nuevas ¿Saben que han llegado diez minutos tarde?-Pregunto la profesora apretando los exámenes a su pecho.

-¿No son quince los minutos de tolerancia?-Pregunto ella entrando al salón con el cabello corto hasta sus hombros goteando y con una media sonrisa en el rostro. En ese preciso momento no logre ver lo que la acechaba, pero si logre distinguir ese destello de vivacidad en su verde mirada.

-Así es-Contesto la maestra alzando la barbilla-Espero y tengan ambas algunas nociones del factor equis ya que tenemos examen, bienvenidas, pueden presentarse antes de tomar asiento.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, paseo la mirada por todo el salón, como si fuera lo más divertido del planeta y le dio un leve codazo a su acompañante. Su cabello era de color rosa, corto, hasta rozar sus hombros, sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde esmeralda, su piel estaba mojada por la lluvia, pero era muy blanca, tenía los labios rosáceos y cuando nos sonrió a todos pude notar la perfecta sucesión de dientes que adornaba su boca. Tenía una pequeña nariz respingada en medio de su rostro y una ligera capa de pecas sobre sus mejillas.

-Y yo soy Ino Yamanaka-Dijo imitando a Sakura. La chica que la acompañaba, era más alta que ella, rubia de ojos color azul esmeralda. Tenía la piel tan mojada como Sakura, solo que menos pálida, esta parecía aburrida, ya que estaba cruzada de brazos en todo momento y no fue capaz de dirigir una sola mirada al salón, en cambio miraba por la ventana, tenía las piernas largas y podía notar el color violeta de sus uñas desde mi lugar.

-¿Cómo se dice?-Pregunto la maestra mientras seguía entregando exámenes-No puedo creer que estén en preparatoria.

-Bienvenidas-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia un lugar vacío justo al frente de Hinata. No fue hasta que se acercó un poco más a mí que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, en ese instante, que no fueron más de dos segundos, me miro directamente a los ojos, esbozo una leve sonrisilla traviesa y me robo el aliento como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Ella se sentó dándome la espalda y acepto el examen que la maestra le tendió, no pude despegar la mirada de sus manos cuando entraron en busca de un lapicero a su mochila sin ver y sacaba todo tipo de cosas, como pañuelos, llaves y un labial. Hasta que por fin lo encontró y se puso a hacer el examen en silencio como todos los demás.

La maestra se sentó en su silla a leer un libro, y de repente miraba por encima de el para echarle un vistazo a la clase.

Yo trate de copiarle lo más que pude a Hinata ese día, y solo logré contestar dos problemas. Lo que realmente me sorprendió, fue que Sakura Haruno terminara su examen en menos de diez minutos. A juzgar por el rostro de la maestra, hasta ese momento creía que Sakura era una cabeza hueca.

Cuando salí del examen, que fue después unos quince minutos que de la chica nueva, me la encontré recargada en la pared de enfrente.

-Has salido bastante rápido-Le dije atrayendo su atención. Ella formo en su rostro una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes-¡Soy Naruto Namikaze!

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me extendió su pequeña mano.

-Sakura-Dijo alzando ambas cejas.

Estaba algo fría, y su cabello aún estaba húmedo, pero ya no goteaba.

-Ya había visto este tema en mi otra escuela. Es por eso que salí antes-Dijo soltando mi mano-¿A ti te fue bien?-Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Si-Dije rascándome la cabeza, iba a reprobar.

Ella asintió.

-Perfecto-Dijo volviéndome a sonreír.

Escuche que la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

-Bravo Sakura, ahora sí que la has sabido escoger. Primer día y nos ponen un examen de un tema que jamás en mi vida voy a entender-Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me voltee un poco y ahí estaba de pie Ino.

-Saluda a Naruto, Ino, no seas descortés-Dijo Sakura señalándome con la cabeza.

Ino rodo los ojos y yo le sonrió.

-¡Soy Naruto Namikaze!

-Tranquilo chico, estoy aquí…-Dijo alzando su mano-Yo soy Ino, la cara bonita de la banda-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-No le hagas caso-Dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza-Así es ella de rara.

Ino le saco la lengua infantilmente y yo me rasque la nuca. Volví a escuchar que la puerta se abría, pero esta vez no salió nadie agradable por ella.

-Primo, juntándote con las raritas-Dijo Karin acomodándose los anteojos.

-Acabamos de entrar ¿Y ya somos raras?-Pregunto Sakura alzando una ceja.

-No me hables, no sé cómo es posible que tus padres hayan dejado que te pintaras el cabello de ese color tan horrible.

Ino se rió.

-Es natural.

Ahora la que se rió fue Karin.

Karin Uzumaki era mi prima, y era la típica _bully_ popular. Su cabello era casi tan rojo como el de mi madre, al ser ella su tía, su piel era blanca y usaba anteojos, siempre llevaba la falda más corta de la cuenta y dos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Casi no le hablaba ya que en realidad me caía bastante mal, era una de las "_fangirls_" de Sasuke Uchiha y no paraba de lamer el suelo por donde pasaba. Tampoco me agradaba mucho que molestara a otra gente, se la pasaba burlándose de las personas o haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Vamos, nadie te cree eso-Dijo Karin posando ambas de sus manos en las caderas.

Voltee a ver a Sakura, esperando que reaccionara como Hinata, ósea, que agachara la cabeza y se fuera en silencio. Sin embargo ella alzo aún más el rostro y le sonrió.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas.

Aquello hizo enfadar a Karin.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-Me pregunto apuntándola. Voltee a mirar a Sakura, ella me dirigió una mirada divertida y se contuvo la sonrisa, luego volví a mirar a Karin.

-Ella no te hizo nada-Le dije alzando mis manos y acunando mi cabeza-Deberías de disculparte, porque son chicas nuevas y las has tratado mal.

Karin frunció el ceño y me apunto.

-¡Le voy a decir a mi tía Kushina que has dejado que la pelo de chicle y su estúpida amiga me maltraten!-Dicho aquello hizo un pequeño berrinche y se fue dando zancadas de ahí.

-Vaya prima que tienes-Dijo Ino negando con la cabeza.

Debía admitir que parecían unas profesionales lidiando con personas como Karin, no la habían tratado mal, pero tampoco se habían dejado pisotear, solo habían sido… Firmes.

-Si…. Es una malcriada-Dije dando un suspiro-Es la menor de la familia, y como es chica todos le dan lo que quiere.

Sakura frunció la boca y se encogió de hombros. Parecía restarle importancia al tema de Karin.

-¿De qué escuela vienen?-Pregunté. Parecían demasiado sofisticadas para estar en una escuela pública. Se veían diferentes a la población normal dela escuela, ellas se parecían a Hinata, pero con una aire de seguridad y diversión.

-De la escuela privada para señoritas de Okinawa-Dijo Sakura hablando de una manera burlona, como imitando a una señora.

Yo me reí al igual que Ino.

Bueno. La que parecía más sofisticada era Ino.

Sakura siempre me pareció un alma rebelde, desde que la había visto cruzar ese umbral empapada, con esa pequeña media sonrisa, parecía demasiado feroz.

-Era una cárcel-Dijo Sakura suspirando-Pero…-Dejo aquella palabra volando y miro a Ino, quien me miro y luego la miro a ella, tomo aire y formo una sonrisa.

-Debo ir al baño, ¿Me acompañas?-Le pregunto a Sakura-Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, un gusto, Naruto Namikaze.

Yo solo levante la mano a modo de despedida y mire el rostro de Sakura. Se había apagado por completo, aquella vivacidad de sus ojos se había esfumado y parecía ida, como robot camino hacia Ino y esta la tomo de la mano, yo recuerdo no haber despegado la mirada de ellas mientras caminaban por el pasillo, hasta que dieron vuelta y no las vi más. Durante todo el camino Ino le susurraba a Sakura cosas y hasta logre ver que le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata detrás de mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Me di media vuelta y ahí estaba Hinata, con las manos pegadas al pecho y un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen?-Le pregunte revolviendo su cabello. Ella se rio y se acomodó el cabello de nuevo, que era tan lacio como el de Sakura, pero era negro con algunos reflejos de color azul.

Cuando estaba con Hinata y le mentía sobre cómo me había ido en el examen, no dejaba de sentir esa inquietud por volver a ver a Sakura, quería topármela sin querer, o que llegara de nuevo a donde estaba con Hinata, recargado en la pared frente a la puerta del salón.

Mi mejor amiga quería ir al patio, pero yo no me quería mover, quería estar ahí por si volvían Sakura e Ino. Por alguna razón yo no quería que nadie las descubriera, que nadie se animara a ver lo grandiosas que me habían parecido, sentía que si alguno de los chicos veía a los ojos de Sakura, se daría cuenta de su encanto y yo no podría…

-¿Has hablado ya con las chicas nuevas?-Pregunto Hinata amablemente.

Yo asentí.

-Son muy amables, y deberías conocerlas-Dije.

Ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, pero puedo ver algo, en realidad no quiere conocerlas. Hinata no es una persona que le guste mucho hablar con la demás gente, desde que la conocí me di cuenta que era demasiado tímida, tanto que a veces me llegaba a desesperar.

Hinata Hyuga, quien provenía de una familia muy grande y poderosa, era prima de mi segundo peor enemigo, el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga. Un popular chico de cabello marrón y ojos color perla, iguales que los de Hinata, solo que ellos nos había bondad ni inocencia.

-Parece que hoy tendremos un muy buen juego de futbol ¿No crees, Namikaze?-Pregunto Neji con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño y me cruce de hombros. Él se rio y poso su mirada en Hinata, quien por su puesto bajo la mirada rápidamente al suelo.

-Si hablaras, serías encantadora, pero sigues siendo tan muda como la tonta de tu madre-Escupió Neji alzando la barbilla en símbolo de su superioridad y luego dio media vuelta por el pasillo y se fue.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-Le grite, a lo que Hinata me tomo del brazo deteniéndome y susurrando "Ya déjalo, te meterás en problemas".

Neji se detuvo, y se volteo hacia mí. No parecía enojado, sino divertido.

-Tal vez. Pero al menos no soy un fracasado.

Sentí un coraje recorrer mi cuerpo y sin querer comencé a temblar. Quería darle un buen golpe en el rosto.

-Tranquilos chicos, te dejamos solo por unos momentos y ya tienes aquí montado toda una escenita, Naruto-Dijo Ino pasando por Neji. Sakura venía a su lado.

Neji las miro a ambas y relajo el rostro sanguinario.

-Chicas-Dijo a modo de saludo-Neji Hyuga.

Sakura lo miro curiosa y luego rodo los ojos a Ino.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hola! Todo un gusto-Dijo alzando la mano hacia el- Soy Ino y ella es Sakura.

-_Hey_-Dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza-¿Tú también eres un chico _bully_? Estoy comenzando a cansarme de esta escuela y sus estudiantes que maltratan a los demás.

Había dicho lo que pensaba, tan fácil, tan simple y tan normal. Era como si le hubiera saludado normalmente y preguntado cómo había ido su día, pero lo dejo algo mudo. Neji no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le hablaran de aquella manera, él era un rey en su casa, y un rey en la escuela.

-Pero vaya que tienes agallas-Dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos, cubriendo lo anonadado que estaba con una sonrisilla traviesa-No cualquiera me habla así.

-No he sido grosera, ¿O sí?

Neji alzo una ceja. Luego apareció mi peor pesadilla.

Caminando por detrás de Neji, a paso lento como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha llego a ponerse de pie al lado del chico.

-La maestra me ha mando a por ti, regresa si no quieres que te ponga falta-Dijo a Neji, sin darse cuenta de Ino y Sakura.

-Ya voy, solo estaba aquí, con unas nuevas y el fracasado Uzumaki-Dijo apuntándolos, luego fingió una expresión de sorpresa y apunto a Hinata-Oh, y me olvidaba de la muda de mi prima Hinata.

Sasuke me miro, luego a Hinata y por ultimo a las dos chicas nuevas. Sakura parecía aburrida e Ino ya había descubierto lo "encantadoramente frío y sensual" que era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿De dónde vienen?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Okinawa-Dijo Sakura con una voz firme, carente de la emoción con la que me había hablado a mí. Parecía amenazada, ya que había cruzado los brazos y miraba a Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

¿Desde ese momento se daría cuenta de lo patán que era?

-Chicas de pueblo-Dijo alzando su mano a ella-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió y pude ver en el rostro de Sasuke, algo que vi cuando conoció a mi prima, el rostro de cuando encontraba un nuevo capricho.

-Vuelve a decirnos así y pateare tu sofisticado trasero-Dijo tomando su mano-Sakura Haruno.


End file.
